


Intoxicated

by thefelinequeen



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, bad boy Francis??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefelinequeen/pseuds/thefelinequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and Kenna are out for a girls night when a blonde stranger joins them. Mary finds an instant connection, but something is holding her back. AU fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valyrias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valyrias/gifts).



> This is for my lovely Theia, who encouraged me to keep writing this fic even when I wanted to stop.

“Another!” Cheered Kenna, as she slammed the empty shot glass onto the bar. Mary suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Kenna had a knack for taking girls’ night out too far and it seemed this night was no different. Mary watched as the bartender sauntered back to Kenna, another shot of whiskey already prepared for her.

“Are you sure you don’t want one, Mary?” Kenna asked, although her eyes never strayed from the bartender. Kenna often traded subtlety for efficiency when it came to flirting. Mary noticed that this bartender fit the bill for Kenna’s type: tall, dark, and broke. Kenna held his gaze as she knocked her head back and downed the shot. She licked her lips innocently as she handed the shot glass back to the bartender. He gave her a smile and remarked, “Should take it easy there, don’t want to cut you off early.”

“One thing you need to know about me: I don’t like it easy.” she replied, signaling for another drink. Kenna brushed her caramel locks out of her face and turned back to Mary, who was amused by the exchange.

“Really, Ken?” she asked, sipping her gin and tonic. Mary shifted her position on the barstool. _Damn these things are uncomfortable_ , she thought.

“Yes, really. Come on, he’s cute!” Kenna pointed in the direction of the bartender, who was now tending to other customers. Mary used this opportunity to check him out in a better light. He had dark brown hair, with eyes to match. The telltale sign that he was Kenna’s type was the appearance of bulging muscles beneath his red jumper. Overall, he seemed like a plain guy to Mary. Certainly no one to write back home about.

“He’s...okay,” Mary admitted. “But you could have anyone in this bar, Kenna. Why him?”

Mary was right. Kenna was the total package: pretty, smart, and independent. She could charm the pants off of men and women, and she did so with great pleasure. Mary had watched Kenna court dozens of people who were more interesting and better looking than this bartender.

“Oh, I don’t want him. Tonight’s not about me, anyways.”

“You’re right. It’s girls’ night, so let’s have some fun.”

“Yeah...let’s have some fun,” Kenna repeated, as a devilish glint appeared in her eyes.

Mary recognized that look immediately. She cocked an eyebrow and pursed her lips, silently waiting for Kenna’s explanation.

Kenna’s eyes widened in an attempt to showcase her innocence. “What?” 

“You know what.” Mary took another sip of her drink and crossed her legs.

“The goal of tonight is not for _me_ to get laid...” Kenna gave Mary a wide grin, flashing her white teeth. “It’s for you.”

Mary nearly fell off her chair in shock. She gripped the bar with one hand and steadied herself, placing her left heel on the ground. Her drink nearly spilled before she regained her balance. Kenna gave a small laugh, relishing her friend’s surprise.

“Come on, Mary, it’s been long enough.” Kenna chastised. She took Mary’s hand in her own and hoisted her back on the bar stool. She tried not to notice that Mary’s hand had begun to shake.

“I...I can’t.” Mary stuttered, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. Kenna was obviously referencing the massive dry spell Mary was encountering at the moment. The fact that Kenna was an experienced goddess of love had not rubbed off on Mary, who was too wrapped up in her college textbooks to socialize and too shy to speak to anyone who may have caught her fancy.

“Come on,” Kenna urged. “What can it hurt? You get your clit licked and -”

“Stop!” Mary pleaded, her pale cheeks reddening at the thought. She turned away slightly, trying to mask herself in her curtain of raven hair.

“Mary, it’s been a year! You’ve been wearing black too long.” She pressed her hands against her forehead, dramatically quoting _The Princess Diaries_.

Despite herself, Mary giggled. Kenna had been right; it had been nearly a year since she and Charlie had broken up. She didn’t let herself dwell too much on the particulars of that relationship. For Charlie, it was a fling with a pretty girl who was too wound up for her own good. For Mary, it had been her first real relationship and she fell deeply into the bottomless pit of unrealistic expectations. Needless to say, it did not end well. Mary bit her bottom lip, trying to will away the bad sexual experiences of the past.

“No, Ken. I can’t.”

“Why not?” Kenna demanded. “Do you need another glass of liquid courage?” She waved to the bartender, pointing to Mary’s nearly empty glass. 

“I don’t want to get into it.” Mary said definitively, nodding to the bartender as he replenished her gin and tonic. The bartender kept his eyes focused on Kenna, whose attention was only on Mary. He walked away, obviously dejected.

Mary ran her index finger along the rim of the glass, trying to ignore Kenna’s stare. She could feel her fiery friend’s eyes boring into her head, but she refused to let go of her resolve. Mary never considered herself a prude, but she also thought private affairs should be kept private. Especially when they were embarrassing.

“I’m going to get it out of you one way or another.” Kenna teased.

Mary let out a deep sigh. She knew that Kenna was resourceful and cunning when it came to finding out secrets. Until now, Mary had been an open book to Kenna, confiding in her when it came to a number of problems and dilemmas. But this one Mary had kept for herself, knowing that any of Kenna’s solutions would have placed Mary in the most uncomfortable position imaginable. Literally.

“Come on,” Kenna continued, adopting a sing song voice. Mary rolled her eyes, gulping down half of her gin and tonic. She could feel the alcohol surging through her veins and suddenly, she felt weighed down by her secret. Mary closed her eyes for a minute, listening to her pulsing heartbeat, before she leaned in to whisper in Kenna’s ear. Kenna was almost taken aback by how quickly Mary had succumbed to her taunts. Usually it took more alcohol and coaxing.

“I..I’m bad at sex,” Mary whispered, gingerly brushing Kenna’s chestnut waves from her ear.

Kenna could not stop the laughter that formed in her belly and erupted through her mouth. Immediately, she clamped down on her mouth with her hand but Mary had already pushed away, a look of hurt and regret painted on her face.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“No, I am. I shouldn’t have told you.” Mary pursed her lips, as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

“Hey..hey.” Kenna put her hand on Mary’s shoulder, drawing her into a hug. “It’s alright. What makes you think you’re bad at sex?”

Mary released Kenna, sitting back down on the bar stool. She looked around but everyone else at the bar seemed absorbed in their own world. Most people had taken up the booths that scattered the room but the live music was soft. The atmosphere was always perfect for a girls night out, but with this subject matter, Mary wished for a more private setting.

“Charlie...may have mentioned it once or twice.” She cringed visibly as she spoke, recalling the multiple times Charlie had teased her or worse, tried to teach her through porn. She felt her chest tighten again. Her eyes began to water as she recalled laying in bed, listening to Charlie snore softly, as she again felt unfulfilled and inadequate. 

“Well, what about the other people?”

“There...is no one else.” Mary admitted, putting her face in her hands.

Kenna let out a small gasp, and immediately took Mary’s hand into her own, forcing Mary to show her face.

“Hey. No. Don’t cry, it’s okay. We’re only 22, you have plenty of time to catch up. Also, Charlie was a jerk. I bet his ball sack smells.” Kenna quipped, allowing a light smile to play on her face.

Despite herself, Mary returned it with a giggle. “He was devoid of proper hygiene if I’m honest.”

“Besides, it’s all about experience. You think I was good my first dozen or so times? I once bit down on a guy’s dick so hard, he cried for his mom. _While he was naked_.” Kenna yelped, drawing attention to herself.

Mary’s giggle exploded into a full laugh, her tears spilling over. The two of them laughed together as the mental image of Kenna ferociously biting a guy’s cock off was too much to handle.

“In some circles, you could be paid to do that,” A husky voice replied, pulling Mary and Kenna out of their bubble. Mary’s eyes fell on a blonde man sitting at the bar stool beside Kenna. _He definitely wasn’t there before_ , she thought.

“How long have you been there?” She asked, her voice unsteady as she realized he may have heard her confession.

“Long enough to hear that your friend here is bad at sex.” He pointed to Kenna, who scoffed.

“Excuse me? I was just cheering my friend up. Those days are long past.” She downed her whiskey shot and glared at the man, whose lips turned up into a smile. Mary took this time to glance over the stranger. He wore a fitted black leather jacket, which looked old by the torn stitching and faded areas. His denim jeans hugged his figure, which was slender but toned. She bit her lip as her eyes scanned over his groin, definitively labeling him as “attractive” in her mind. 

He brushed his blonde curls back to no avail and quipped, “I guess that’s an opinion I’ll have to make for myself.” Mary stiffened, realizing that he was definitely into Kenna. She tried to quash the desire that had begun to burn in her belly because she knew better than to let unrequited lust linger.

 

A mischievous glint appeared in Kenna’s eyes as her gaze darted from this man to Mary. She scratched her nose and crossed before continuing.

“So...stranger. Are you all alone tonight?”

The man raised his eyebrows and looked at Mary. “Why, you into foursomes?”

“No, I just hoped you brought me a friend.”

“Aw, am I not enough for you?” He laughed. 

“Nope. Not at all.”

“I hope your friend here might think differently.” He extended his hand to Mary, who took it and gave a small shake. His fingers were calloused, but warm, the sign of manual labor. The physical contact was small, but Mary could feel the lower half of her body already turning into liquid. She allowed herself to stare at him, puzzled by the shocked expression on his face. _Have I said something I shouldn’t have?_ She panicked, looking over to Kenna who seemed interested in her nail bed situation. _Obviously not_ , she calmed down.

“What’s your name?” She mentally recoiled at how squeaky her voice came out. Mary lamented her lack of finesse when it came to talking to the opposite gender. If the stranger was repelled, he didn’t show it.

“I’m not that easy.” He gave a cocky smile, getting up out of his chair and moving to the other side of Mary. Kenna gave him a quick glance as he walked away from her and announced, “I’m going to the bathroom.”

“I’ll come with you!” Mary exclaimed, anxiety settling in as she realized her only other option was to be alone with this stranger.

Kenna got up from her seat and brushed Mary’s cheek with her fingertips. 

“Hey, you, relax. If he’s a serial killer, just scream a lot.” She winked at the guy before retreating into the back of the bar.

“You go first.” He said to Mary, who slowly turned in her seat to face him. She could feel her cheeks reddening under his intense gaze. She looked up at him through her curtain of eyelashes, trying to understand what he meant.

“Your name?” He supplied. His eyes never left her face as he signaled to the bartender that he was ready to order.

“Oh!” Mary gasped. “Mary.” She bit her lip again, realizing how eager she sounded. 

He bit back a smile as his eyes wandered to her lips. They were tinted red from the amount of worrying she had done over the past half hour. 

“Mary.” He breathed.

“What are you having, mate?” A masculine voice asked, pulling the blonde man’s attention away from Mary.

“Two jack and cokes, please. And whatever the lady’s having.” He replied, gesturing to Mary. The bartender grunted a reply, returning to where the liquor was stashed. He was clearly disappointed at the lack of Kenna in their corner.

Mary tapped her foot against the floor as her gaze refocused on the blonde stranger. He looked down on her foot and back to her eyes, his expression playful.

“Waiting for something?”

“Yeah...your name.” Mary looked expectantly. “Only fair.”

He held his hands up in mock surrender. 

“Okay, okay. Please don’t shoot. It’s Francis.” He ran a hand through his hair. As he raised his hand, his black undershirt lifted a bit, revealing the tiniest hint of his stomach. Mary caught herself sneaking a peek at his exposed skin. It was smooth, except for the faintest trace of a blonde happy trail. Mary licked her lips involuntarily as she let her mind wonder about where the  trail ended. Francis caught Mary’s gaze and gave a cocky smile, his blue eyes twinkling.

“God, if you get that hot and bothered over a little skin, I’d hate to see what you’re like when you’re in front of a fully naked man.” His tone implied that he wouldn’t _hate_ it at all, but Mary couldn’t pick up the subtlety because her ears were burning of embarrassment.

“Um..ah.” Mary stuttered.

“Zipper got your tongue?” Francis chuckled. He didn’t stop looking at the way she covered her face in her hands, even when the bartender dropped off the drinks he ordered.

“Kenna will be here soon. I’ll leave you two alone.” She managed, in a small voice, through her hands.

“Kenna? That your friend?” Mary gave a small nod. “Why would I want to be alone with Kenna?” Francis asked, confused. Mary dropped one of her hands and placed them in her lap, recrossing her legs. Francis’s eyes trailed the length of her leg. It looked smooth and supple, with the tiniest hint of muscle. He admired it quickly, as he felt gaping at her attractiveness would cause her to retreat back to her shell even further. _I love girls who wear miniskirts_ , Francis thought, referring to the fact that Mary chose to brave the cold winter with her red miniskirt and no leggings.

Mary mumbled something through her hand but Francis couldn’t catch her words. He grabbed her hand and placed it in his own, revealing her rosy cheeks and lips. 

“Hey,” he said, feeling the warmth spread throughout his entire body at her touch. “I can’t hear you, speak up.” Francis gave a small smile to reassure her. 

“I said...I said, because you two seemed into each other earlier.” Mary chewed on her lower lip. Francis furrowed his brow, realizing he could barely even recall what Kenna’s face looked like.

“I flirt with everyone, doesn’t mean I want to get into bed with them.”

“Oh.”

Mary’s eyes traveled to where their hands were still interlocked. She took a small gulp and began to loosen her grip. Suddenly, she felt Francis lock his hand tighter around hers.

“I wasn’t done with it.” He explained, running his thumb over her palm. Mary shivered, goosebumps prickling her skin at his intimate touch.

“Okay.” Was all she could manage.

“You into brevity?” He asked. They exchanged matching smiles. Mary cleared her throat, cursing herself for acting like such an idiot.

“Not particularly.” He raised an eyebrow at her response, waiting for her to realize her mistake.

“Oops!” Mary giggled. “I swear, I’m not a mute. I know plenty of words...alcohol, cat, sunsets -”

“Are you just listing your interests?” Francis interrupted. He downed one of his Jack and Cokes while Mary watched his adam’s apple bob up and down. She smacked him playfully across the chest. 

“Maybe.”

“I’m back!” Kenna announced, her eyes immediately focusing on Francis and Mary’s interlocked hands. She took an immediate step back. “And I’m off...” She said with a smile.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Mary demanded. She let go of Francis’s hand and this time he did not object.

“Home. Or maybe with that bartender. I haven’t decided yet.” Kenna flipped her long, auburn hair back. 

“You’re my ride home.” Mary said, taking a sip of her gin and tonic.

“I’m sure you can spend the night at...” Kenna waited for Francis to fill in the blank.

“That’s awfully forward of you, Jenna.” Francis smiled.

“It’s Kenna,” she seethed. She hated when people got her name wrong. It was bad enough that school children used to taunt her for having such a unique name. She wasn’t taking it anymore as an adult.

“I know. Mary told me.” He winked and gave Kenna his hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was a sore spot. I’m Francis.” She took his outstretched hand and shook it briskly.

“He was kidding.” Mary said, knowing Kenna wasn’t calming down. “He didn’t know.”

“Yeah,” Francis said, his expression softer. “I really am sorry.”

Kenna took a deep breath. She saw how Mary was reacting to Francis, leaning in to him slightly despite their distance. Even though she had only been gone for ten minutes, this was a side of Mary Kenna had never seen before. She swallowed her pride for the sake of her friend.

“Ok. I forgive you, I guess.” Kenna rolled her eyes and managed a small smile. “But seriously. I’m going. You can figure out how to teach Mary how to have good sex or something.” Mary’s eyes widened, her expression a mixture of surprise and humiliation. Kenna grimaced, realizing that perhaps her words were too blunt.

Francis put his index finger on his nose, his face also shocked. “And why would I need to do that? You a virgin or something?” He took another gulp of his drink.

“No!” Mary said quickly, trying to calm down her erratic heartbeat. Her body felt like lead, even though she was hoping to melt into a puddle. Every second felt like an hour as she looked at Kenna and back to Francis. 

“Mary has just had bad sex partners, is all.” Kenna said evenly, pursing her lips and settling into her old seat.

“That so?” Francis cocked a blonde eyebrow in Mary’s direction. _I find it hard to believe that this girl isn’t getting pornstars in her bed_ , Francis thought, making a mental assessment of Mary’s natural beauty. In a bar, he would have expected all the girls to be as made up as Kenna. Mary, on the other hand, was sporting a bare face, a dusting of freckles visible on her cheeks and nose. She only wore mascara, elevating her black eyelashes so they showcased her caramel brown orbs better. It was the first thing Francis appreciated about Mary; her glow from within attracted him to this particular side of the bar.

Mary scrunched her nose up. “Um, I guess.” 

_That is the cutest thing ever_ , Francis fought back the urge to kiss her in that moment. Kenna recognized the look in Francis’s eyes immediately and resolved to finally take her leave and let nature run its course.

“Right, I’m going to let you two continue this conversation... _alone_.” She emphasized, rising from her seat. “Bye, Mar. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” She blew a kiss to the bartender before strutting out of the exit quickly. She knew Mary would hate her for a bit, but it was worth it.

“Great.” Mary murmured.

“Am I that bad company?” Francis asked, giving Mary a crooked smile. Mary shook her head. “You’re tipsy. You can’t drive.” She eyed the two empty glasses beside Francis.

“I’ll sober up.”

“I’m not taking that chance. I’ll call a cab.” She reached into her purse to grab her phone. Francis placed his hand on her arm, stopping her.

“You don’t have to do that. I live down the street. You can crash at mine.”

Mary shook her head furiously. “No. It’s fine.”

“You’re not imposing. I’m offering.”

“You could be a serial killer!” Mary blurted out. Francis seemed taken aback by her words. He let go of her arm immediately.

“Um, not the best compliment I’ve ever received after offering my couch to someone. But ok.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just that we met tonight and I don’t know you...” Mary trailed off, looking into Francis’s blue eyes. They were earnest, but Mary could not just trust a pair of eyes with her safety. 

“No, no. I get it.” Francis licked his lips. “How can I prove to you I’m not a murderer?” He tapped his finger on his lip, trying to conjure proof that he was a stable human being. He reached into the pocket of his leather jacket, taking out his wallet.

“Find my license. I think I even carry my Social Security card in there. Jot down the stuff in your phone and send it to Kenna or someone.” He gave her the wallet. Mary looked at him, puzzled. “I’m serious,” he insisted.

“Um, okay.” Mary began searching for Francis’s cards. She giggled a bit at his license photo. He looked younger, his smile was wide, and his blonde hair was cut shorter. “Don’t laugh. It was a bad day.” He said sheepishly.

“It’s cute.” She conceded. “But this is stupid.”

“Took you long enough.”

“If I go, no funny business.” Her eyes hardened and she put her lips in a tight line, trying to convene her seriousness. 

Francis put his hands up in mock surrender. “You have my word.”

Mary took a deep breath. _I’m really doing this_ , she thought, as she stood up from her seat.  She readjusted her skirt as Francis took the wallet and placed a few bills on the bar.

“Come on.” He lead the way out of the bar.

 

__________________________________________

 

“And this is my humble abode.” Francis announced, opening the door to his flat. It was small, but Francis couldn’t afford a spacious flat in this city. He tried to decorate it himself, but his sister had stepped in not long after he moved in and used her interior design skills to craft a home design that didn’t make him cringe every time he walked through the door. It was enough for him.

Mary surveyed the living room in front of her. The room was done up in a black and white theme, which she could have expected from the way Francis dressed tonight. The couch was made of leather, though Mary surmised that it was faux. She took her shoes off and walked on the plush carpet to the sofa. “It’s nice,” She said simply, taking a seat.

“Thanks. My sister is a genius. You hungry?” He asked, strolling to the kitchen. He opened the fridge. “We have...leftover pizza, some pasta, and what I think used to be a lemon.” Francis looked up from the fridge door. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting guests. I also have some beer or whiskey if you want.”

Mary smiled. “Not hungry, but I’ll take the whiskey.” Her heartbeat was beating faster as she realized that she was actually in the house of an attractive stranger. Liquid courage was definitely needed.

Francis returned to the living room with two glasses, handing one to Mary before taking a seat next to her. He was so close; she felt her heart soaring at his proximity. She could smell his cologne, a mixture of sandalwood and cedar. Mary took a deep breath, becoming intoxicated by his presence. She swallowed the entirety of the drink and placed it on the coffee table.

“Thanks.” She said, realizing that Francis was staring at her lips.

“No problem. You not into pacing yourself?”

“Just nervous.” Mary worried her lip between her teeth, chastising herself silently for being so honest.

“Why?” Francis took a sip of his drink before placing it next to Mary’s. 

“I don’t normally do this.”

“Do what?” Francis’s eyes questioned as he shifted his position to face Mary completely on the couch.

“Go to strange men’s houses.”

“Is that all you don’t normally do?” Mary blushed at the implication of his words.

“Um...”

“Hey,” Francis soothed. “It’s cool.” He ran a hand down her arm; the electricity sparking as he left a trail of heat.

“I’m...not very experienced.” Mary breathed, trying to remember to breathe slowly. She felt so light at his touch; she was afraid of fainting.

“Not a problem,” Francis whispered as he leaned into her. Mary closed her eyes, preparing for his lips to touch hers. After a moment, she opened them, confused. She was met with his eyes, inches from her. They had turned a darker shade of blue and Mary bit back a sigh as she imagined getting lost in them. Francis raised his hand and ran his thumb along the seam of her lips. Her lips parted slightly, wetting his thumb and spreading moisture elsewhere. The rest of his hand cupped her chin. 

Mary couldn’t take it any longer and she closed the distance between them. She pressed her lips softly to Francis’s, testing the waters. She felt the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile before he recaptured her lips and deepened the kiss. Mary felt his tongue touch her lips gently, asking a question she could only happily answer. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue entrance. Francis ran his hands through her raven hair as he tinted his head to the side. Their tongues danced slowly as Mary placed a hand on Francis’s chest, relishing how strong he felt under her touch. Their kiss deepened and Mary had to remind herself to breathe. Francis’s hands moved from her hair to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Mary obliged, tangling her legs with his.

When Francis’s lips finally released hers, Mary let out a deep breath. She looked up at him; his eyes hooded with desire. A bolt of fear surged through her as she realized where this was leading. Francis saw this in her eyes.

“Hey, you ok?” He whispered, pushing a piece of her hair back from her face.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“We can just..do that again.” Francis recaptured her lips, relishing the taste of alcohol on her breath. “And again.” He repeated against her lips. “And again.” Mary smiled, tugging on Francis’s hair as she reclined backward. He followed suit, deepening the kiss once again as he rested some of his body weight on her. Mary was acutely aware of the places Francis’s hands were traveling, but she was so engrossed in his lips that she couldn’t care. He ran his hand behind her back, going lower until he reached her butt. He pressed her against his body, which elicited a deep moan from Mary’s throat. She could feel his hardness through his jeans, which furthered the deep pull of want she felt growing in her belly. To show her appreciation, she pressed harder against him. Francis groaned against her mouth, breaking the kiss. He planted feathery kisses from her lips to her jaw, reaching her collarbone. He nipped at her neck, breathing heavily against her ear as his hands skimmed the hem of her top.

“I want you so much,” Francis murmured hotly against her skin. “You are so beautiful.”

Mary gasped at his confession. She felt his fingertips graze her stomach as he pressed his nose against hers. 

“I want you too,” she mustered, her head foggy with lust. She pressed against him again, reminding herself of his physical manifestation of want for her. Francis expelled a sigh as he kissed her hard, molding his mouth to hers. Feeling brave, Mary placed a hand on Francis’s back, shifting his top upward so she could feel his cool, smooth skin against her palm. Francis nuzzled her nose and whispered, “Want that off?” He gave her a quick peck before getting up and shedding his leather jacket and t-shirt, exposing his muscular chest and flat stomach. Mary bit her lip in appreciation, her eyes skimming the full length of his body. Francis stretched out his hand and Mary took it willingly, lifting herself up from the couch. He pushed himself against her and Mary felt her legs turning to liquid at the contact of his skin against hers. Francis wrapped his arms around her before melding his lips to hers in another punishing kiss. She edged closer to him, enveloping herself in the heat radiating off their bodies.

“Come on,” he whispered in her ear, leading her to the bedroom.

She followed suit, a breath hitching in her throat. Her gait was wobbly as she walked into his bedroom. Francis shut the door and turned around, his curls slightly damp. He crossed to her quickly, bending down to kiss her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. Mary tilted her head up for easier access, as she felt her heart fluttering in anticipation. Suddenly, Francis dropped to his knees in front of her. She stiffened, slightly shocked. He looked up to her, his blue eyes turning a shade darker as he skimmed the hem of her top. Francis lifted it slowly, placing a featherlight kiss on her belly button. Her stomach clenched as she felt herself getting wetter. Francis looked up at Mary again, asking a silent question. She nodded once, trying to hold herself steady. Wordlessly, Francis fisted her shirt in his hands and tugged upwards, removing it. Mary felt her skin form goosebumps as it made contact with the cool air from the AC. She forced herself to look down at Francis, still on his knees as he drank in the sight of her body. Mary felt exposed and vulnerable, but fought the urge to cover herself with her hands. His face held an open expression, as if he was waiting for her to make the next move. He offered a small kiss on her ribcage and she sighed, running her fingers through his blonde curls. She placed her hands on his shoulders, taking a step closer towards him. Francis continued to plant searing kisses on her abdomen, listening to Mary’s breathing quicken. 

“Francis...” Mary said through the fog of lust that had overcome all her senses.

“Hmm?” Francis asked, his lips pressed against her smooth skin.

“Shall we...” She steadied herself. “Take this to a more comfortable area?”

Francis stood up and Mary immediately felt the loss of his touch. He walked over to the bed, which was freshly made, and sat down. Mary accompanied him, feeling the surge of butterflies in her stomach as she realized how close she was to him. Boldly, she brushed her hands against his groin, extracting a moan from Francis’s mouth. His eyes were filled with want as he watched her slowly unbutton his jeans. She glanced at him, silently asking for him to finish the job. He complied by getting up and shimmying out of his jeans before kicking them off. Mary bit back a moan as she saw the outline of his cock in his boxers. Francis cupped Mary’s face with his right hand before leaning down to kiss her. She felt his other hand behind her back, his fingers grappling with the clasp of her lace bra. In a moment, she felt the tension of the bra release, dropping her arms and letting the bra fall forward.

Her breasts were exposed to Francis’s greedy gaze and she watched him lick his lips in anticipation. Mary felt herself shaking, so she decided to lean back on the pillows for comfort. Francis climbed on top of her, balancing the majority of his weight on the bed. He placed a quick kiss on her lips before moving on to her jaw and neck. Francis cupped her left breast with his hand and Mary had to remind herself to breathe. As his lips travelled further down her body, Francis flicked her nipple with his thumb, feeling it harden under his touch. He  ran his tongue over her right nipple before flicking it repeatedly. Her hips moved in tandem with his rhythm and she could feel herself getting lost in his expert motions. He bit her nipple gently, stroking out a whimper from Mary as he continued to tweak the other nipple in his hands.  Mary shuddered involuntarily as Francis’s lips ghost over where her jeans and abdomen meet. He made quick work of unzipping her jeans, letting his hands roam down her legs as they slide off. 

“I, uh, wasn’t expecting this tonight.” She tried to explain when she realized she hadn’t groomed in a while. Francis snickered against her skin, his eyes playful. 

“It’s okay; I prefer a more natural approach.” He said, as his hands ghost over her underwear. She silently thanked past Mary for having the presence of mind to wear reasonably sexy underwear; she usually wore boy shorts to bar for comfort. Francis traced lines on the tops of her thighs, avoiding where they joined deliberately. Mary closed her eyes, concentrating on her breathing and Francis’s consistent touch. She quivered slightly as he hooked two thumbs on her underwear, sliding them down her legs before disposing of them. Mary expected Francis to come closer and kiss her afterwards, but instead he remained near her abdomen. She felt his breath warm her skin and his fingers trailed her bare legs before she realized what he plans on doing.

“Francis...” She whispered. His head rose to look into her brown eyes. 

“Yeah?”

“I...I um, don’t think you should do that.”

“Do what?” He asked coyly, the corners of his lips twitching into a smile.

“Go..down on me.” Mary managed, her teeth clenching as she spoke.

“Why not?” He asked, running his fingers up and down her thigh absentmindedly. _Strange how comfortable he seems with me_ , Mary thought. Her body felt on fire whenever he looked at her with those hooded eyes, but he always looked calm under her gaze.

“Um..” Mary began. She closed her eyes, not wanting to have to look at his face of disappointment. “I’ve never...”

“Seriously?” Francis took Mary’s hand into her own. She opened one eye, grimacing. _This is it,_ she thought _. He’s going to tell me to leave now_. Mary nodded slightly, begging her muscles to relax.

“Well...” Francis grinned slyly. “Let me introduce you to a new experience.” Mary’s eyes practically bulged out of her head as she watched Francis begin kissing her left thigh. His hand never left hers, but the other one expertly explored the ridge of her hip bone, caressing it softly. Although his movements were delicate, Mary was seeing stars in her eyes. After a few minutes of his teasing, Mary bit her lip and practically growled, “Come on!”

“I want you wet for me. I want you positively dripping.” Francis said with a husky chuckle as he kissed her inner thigh, placing his right hand against her vulva.  She wasn't sure if she was more anxious than aroused at this point, and she didn't know if her expectations on how this was going to go were too high or too low.  He stroked her pubic hair lightly before pressing two fingers against her folds. Immediately, his fingers felt the wetness, a physical sign of Mary’s desire. He smiled to himself, as he pressed his fingers against her slit and Mary chewed on her lower lip, stifling a moan.  She felt the bed shift under her as he settled on the mattress, his hands pushing her thighs open. Francis dipped his head down slightly, and Mary could feel his warm breath against her clit. Teasingly, he stuck his tongue out slightly, running it along the length of her folds. Mary’s head felt light as he repeated the motion over and over, exerting the slightest amount of pressure every time. The warmth of his intimate touch spread through her entire body, igniting a fire that only Francis could quench. 

Suddenly, Francis’s tongue found the bundle of nerves located above her entrance. He circles his wet tongue around it, flicking it gently. She moaned her pleasure, calling his name in between gasps. “Francis...Francis,” she panted, rocking her hips shamelessly against his mouth. She feels her folds vibrate slightly. _Was he just laughing?_ She asked herself, although even if he was, she was too far gone to care. Francis sucked her clit into his mouth and Mary felt the raising pressure of an orgasm building. He alternated flicking and sucking, slipping in two fingers into her slowly. Mary gripped Francis’s curls, hoping they would keep her in this moment as she felt her eyes fluttering from his ministrations. She licked her lips incessantly as she felt desperation in her moans and movements to reach her peak.

“Francis,” she mewled as he worried her clit between his lips, exerting the exact pressure needed to make her come. She arched her back, drawing her body closer to his mouth as waves of pleasure rocked her inner core. Her moans and grunts were incoherent as she clutched his hair, tethering her to him. As the tremors of her orgasm subsided, Francis lifted his head, his lips slick with her want.

“Well, how was I?” He asked evenly, his eyes drooping with lust. His blue eyes stood stark against the darkness of the room as Mary could only nod. Her body felt like it was in a daze as Francis moved closer to her body so they were flush with one another. It was not until he pressed his hardness against her inner thigh that Mary realized Francis had managed to take off his boxers without her knowing.

“Oh,” she gasped as she felt his smooth skin cover hers. His curls were still slightly damp from exerting himself as Francis pressed his forehead against hers. Mary lifted herself out of the fog of desire long enough to ask the most important question.

“Condom?” She shot him a hopeful glance.

“Of course.” Francis nodded, reaching into the nightstand drawer and picking one out of the box. Mary breathed a sigh of relief. She took the condom from him and quickly ripped it off, throwing the wrapper carelessly on the floor. Mary reached slowly for Francis’s cock, running her hand up and down the length of him. Francis let out a small grunt of appreciation, as Mary’s thumb caressed the head of his cock, spreading the moisture down his shaft. “Is this okay?” She asked as she begins to roll the condom on his erection.

“Yeah,” he breathes, watching her with an intense gaze as she pinched the tip. Mary laid back on the bed, making a ‘come hither’ motion with her fingers. After that orgasm, she felt all of her inhibitions washed away, almost like she was a new woman. Francis complied, positioning himself against her entrance and slowly pressing himself into her folds. She braced herself on his chest, clutching his biceps as he penetrated her deeply. At first, Mary only felt the fullness of his cock inside of her. Francis began thrusting tentatively, looking into her eyes, a silent question on his lips. Mary threw her head back, stifling a grunt that originated from the back of her throat. He took his time finding the perfect rhythm, their bodies unabashedly moving against one another. Francis nuzzled her neck, nipping at the delicate skin as he felt her tight walls wrap around his cock. 

“You are...so amazing,” he whispered against her ear as she draped her hands against his back.

“I want you so much,” she pants, feeling his pelvic bone grind against her clit. She gasps at the contact, rolling her eyes back into her head as Francis’s hand snaked down between them. They found the bundle of nerves quickly and Francis began to rub small circles on the bundle of nerves. He planted kisses on her cheeks and nose, as Mary lifted one leg over his shoulder. Francis nearly stopped thrusting due to shock, but Mary’s coy smile hinted that her position was intentional. He thrusts deeper into her, hissing at the feeling of her warmth enveloping his cock. 

“Francis...I’m going to come soon,” Mary announces, feeling that familiar surge of pleasure course through her veins. She bucks her hips against him as her breasts push against his chest. 

“Again? Fuck,” he growled, moving his fingers faster against her clit while she rode out her orgasm. He kissed her roughly, stifling her shouts and whimpers with his lips. Although she felt spent, Mary continues rolling her hips against Francis, trying to avoid the unpleasant fullness of his cock. She raised her other leg and wrapped it boldly around his waist, drawing him closer to her. His thrusts turned more into frantic slams as the bedsprings shook beneath them. They stared into each other’s eyes, panting. Francis cupped Mary’s breast in his hand, kneading it tenderly as he felt his release approaching.

“Fuck, Mary. Fuck, I’m going to come,” He mumbled, feeling the flames of passion spreading throughout his body. She placed small kisses on the corners of his lips as she urged him to come for her. With one last thrust, Francis finished inside her with a muffled shout, emptying his desire into the condom.

They remained there for a couple of minutes, both gasping for breath, their skin sticky with sweat. Finally, Francis got up and tied off the condom, throwing it into the wastebasket. He gave a confident smile in Mary’s direction, who was still glowing from her orgasms.

“Care for round two?” He asked, sauntering back to the bed and covering her face with kisses as she giggled a yes.


End file.
